


how to bowl a strike

by parkchams



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchams/pseuds/parkchams
Summary: jihoon takes woojin bowling
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	how to bowl a strike

**Author's Note:**

> my first 2park fic! this was something quick that I wrote because I got a lot of feels from the seven of them in jisung's vcr and just 2park in general. i'm forever sad I only got to know w1 in 2019 ):
> 
> I have a longer 2park fic in the works but it's been a WIP for a while and it seems it might stay that way forever haha. we'll see!

Woojin watches as Jihoon takes out his _own_ shoes and his _own_ ball from his bag.

“Did you really have to bring your own shoes and ball?” Woojin asks while he ties up the laces on his own _rented_ shoes. Jihoon, on the other hand, just gives Woojin a glare that basically says, “ _Why are you even asking?”._

Which, to be honest, was true. Woojin couldn’t expect his boyfriend not to bring his own shoes and ball (which were both pink, by the way) when he was the captain of their university’s bowling team.

So Woojin changes the topic, “Why am I bowling with you again? I told you, I suck at it.”

“Because, Park Woojin, I can’t be the captain of the bowling team and have a boyfriend that sucks at bowling.”

“I mean, you already do.” Woojin counters, and gets up to retrieve a ball to avoid his boyfriend’s gaze.

“I won’t after today!” Jihoon declares. He watches with a narrowed gaze as Woojin practically throws the bowling ball from between his legs down the lane. It (unsurprisingly) rolls slowly off to the side and into the gutter. “I guess I have my work cut out for me.”

Woojin just shrugs and throws another ball in the same way down the lane, and watches as it rolls into the gutter once again.

“You know your pose is all wrong, right?” Jihoon sighs as he gets up and retrieves his (pink) ball.

“Well babe, that’s what I have you for, right?” Woojin grins as he takes a seat on the bench. “Show me how it’s done.”

Jihoon just looks back at Woojin with a smirk, then very elegantly throws the ball down the lane. He knocks down 9 pins.

“Ha, just 9!” Woojin says with a teasing smile.

“If I bowled a strike every time, I’d be in the Guinness Book of World Records, Park Woojin,” Jihoon says as he rolled his eyes. He throws his ball a second time and watches with satisfaction as it knocks the down the remaining pin. Woojin, being the supportive boyfriend he was, claps enthusiastically.

“Okay, your turn,” Jihoon says as he walks back towards the bench. “Just try and copy what I did.”

In all honesty, Jihoon sucks as a teacher, but at least Woojin is pretty athletic and has pretty good hand-eye coordination. He tries his best to copy Jihoon’s pose as he moves to bowl once again, but almost loses his balance in the process. Woojin watches as the ball rolls into the gutter again, then turns back to Jihoon with a sheepish smile.

“I tried.”

“I can’t believe you’re good at soccer and basketball and heck, even baseball, but you can’t throw a damn bowling ball down in a straight line.”

“Shut up, Jihoon, a bowling ball is like 100 times heavier than a baseball,” Woojin retorts as he sits back down on the bench with a pout.

“Not the point.”

\--

The game progresses in much of the same way, with Woojin getting gutter balls while Jihoon gets spares and strikes.

“Hey babe?” It’s Woojin’s turn again. “Can I try using your ball?”

“What? Why? You’re gonna break it!”

“You can’t _break_ a bowling ball, Jihoon,” Woojin says as he gives his boyfriend a pout (which he knows the other has a hard time refusing). “Pleeeeeease? Maybe it’ll help me bowl better!”

Woojin watches as Jihoon stares back with a contemplative look for a few seconds.

“Fine. But if you break it, you have to get me a new one,” Jihoon finally says.

Woojin just rolls his eyes in response as he picks up Jihoon’s pink bowling ball, “Yeah, yeah, I doubt I’d be able to break it even if I tried.” Woojin readies his bowling pose, concentrating on the middle pin as he throws it down the lane as gracefully as he could. The ball still hooks towards the left of the lane, but he manages to hit one pin.

“Jihoon!” Woojin exclaims as he jumps up and down in glee, “Look babe, I hit a pin!”

Jihoon chuckles in response, “Yes, I saw. Good job.” He was obviously trying to hide in his happiness to maintain his chic image, but Woojin could see the pride in his eyes.

“I told you your ball would help.”

“Yeah, right. It was a coincidence.”

Woojin ignores his boyfriend’s statement and uses Jihoon’s ball once again. He’s able to knock down another pin with it. “A coincidence? I think not!”

\--

They bowl for a while longer, and soon enough it’s their last frame.

“Hey Jihoon, how about we make a bet?” Woojin says as he picks up the pink bowling ball once again. He had refused to use any other ball after using it the first time, and Jihoon was honestly contemplating just giving it to him. One less birthday present to think of. “If I’m able to bowl a strike this time, I get to pick what we eat for dinner. If I don’t, you can pick!”

Jihoon scowls in response because he knows that the other would definitely _not_ pick fried chicken, but it only lasts a second when he remembers the bowling skills that his boyfriend possesses, or rather, a lack thereof.

“I’m pretty sure you can’t even get 8 pins.”

“Fine, 8 pins it is, then! If I knock down 8 pins then I get to pick where we eat!” Woojin says with a grin, snaggletooth on display. Jihoon found it hard to say no to that.

“Fine. Be my guest,” Jihoon replies as he shrugs. “Just get ready to eat some fried chicken.”

“ _You_ can get ready to eat some cold noodles!” The scowl returns to Jihoon’s face. He was right about the other refusing to eat fried chicken.

Jihoon watches in mild horror as Woojin walks towards the lane but then turns around to face him, and bowling by throwing the ball between his legs.

“What in the world are you—” Jihoon starts, but his statement is cut off as Woojin manages to knock down 8 pins with his throw, no more and no less.

“I knocked down 8 pins! Looks like we’re having cold noodles for dinner!” Woojin runs up to Jihoon who was sitting on the bench, mouth agape. “Hey how about we make another bet? If I knock down the remaining 2 pins, I get to pick dessert too!”

Jihoon looks up at Woojin and seems to think about whether or not the bet was worth it. After a few seconds of contemplation, he decides that he is not one to back down from a bet.

“Deal.”

Woojin just smirks and grabs Jihoon’s ball, throwing it down the same way he did the first time. To Jihoon’s surprise (and okay, maybe slight pride), Woojin gets a spare.

“Shaved ice for dessert!” Woojin exclaims in a sing-song voice as he saunters back to Jihoon, who is once again sitting there with wide eyes. “Hey, at least you don’t have a boyfriend who sucks at bowling anymore!"

\--

_Bonus:_

The two of them are sitting at a table in the cheesecake store, sharing a strawberry cheesecake. After seeing the slight pout on Jihoon’s face at the cold noodles restaurant, Woojin relented and let Jihoon pick the place for dessert. Jihoon is casually scrolling through his Instagram feed when he sees a picture Woojin had posted earlier of him bowling.

 _“Jihoonie and I went bowling!_ ” the caption said.

Jihoon double-taps the photo to like it before scrolling down to read the comments.

**_fashionhwista:_ ** _wow, I would’ve wanted to see this competition between the greats!_

Jihoon stares at the comment in confusion. He switches over to KakaoTalk to message Daehwi.

 **jihoonie-hyung:** yah, what’d you mean “competition between the greats” woojin sucks at bowling

 **otter hwi:** wait what? woojin’s great at bowling though

 **jihoonie-hyung:** ???

 **otter hwi:** hyung, did you not know that your boyfriend used to be the captain of the bowling team at his old high school?

 **otter hwi:** he gave up on it to focus on dance when he got into uni

 **jihoonie-hyung:** …

 **jihoonie-hyung:** he’s dead to me

\--

Meanwhile two texts arrive at Woojin’s phone:

 **byul’s dad:** um hyung don’t kill me but I accidentally told jihoon you’re good at bowling

 **byul’s dad:** ok bye, good luck with an angry jihoonie-hyung

**Author's Note:**

> woojin bowling "backwards" is based on the [chandelier making film](https://youtu.be/v00Ga9TF-7I?t=336). why is he good at everything?


End file.
